(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved ball valve seat, and more particularly to a ball valve seat the components of which are forged and all the joining surfaces are welded to avoid leakage and achieve an integral ball valve.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ball valve seats are generally made of metal and are cast in shape. As casting of ball valve seats requires skill, labor is expensive and hard to find.
Furthermore, cast ball valve seats may have pores in the walls and cannot be utilizable. If they are used, there will be serious leakage problems.